polski_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
Carrie Fisher
Beverly Hills |śmierć = 27 grudnia 2016 Los Angeles |role = |głos = }}Carrie Frances Fisher (ur. 21 października 1956 roku w Beverly Hills, zm. 27 grudnia 2016 roku w Los Angeles) – amerykańska aktorka, scenarzystka i pisarka. Życiorys Wczesne lata Ojcem Carrie Fisher był piosenkarz pochodzenia żydowskiego Eddie Fisher (1928–2010), zaś matką – aktorka Debbie Reynolds (1932–2016). Wychowała się z młodszym bratem Toddem Emmanuelem (ur. 24 lutego 1958) w wierze protestanckiej, ale często uczęszczała na nauki tradycji wiary żydowskiej ojca i przebywała z ortodoksyjnymi przyjaciółmi. Gdy Carrie Fisher miała dwa lata, jej ojciec rozwiódł się z Debbie Reynolds i poślubił aktorkę Elizabeth Taylor. W następnym roku Reynolds poślubiła Harry’ego Karla. Mając dwanaście lat, Fisher wyjechała z matką do Las Vegas. Uczyła się w Beverly Hills High School w Beverly Hills, ale zrezygnowała z nauki na rzecz aktorstwa. Niedługo potem zapisała się do szkoły aktorskiej Central School of Speech and Drama w Londynie. Carrie Fisher miała dwie siostry przyrodnie, córki Eddiego Fishera z innych związków: Joely Fisher (ur. 29 października 1967) i Tricię Leigh Fisher (ur. 26 grudnia 1968), również aktorki. Kariera W 1973 roku na Broadwayu zadebiutowała rolą tancerki-chórzystki w musicalu Irene, wystawionym w Minskoff Theatre. Występowała także na scenie na Florydzie w sztuce No, No, Nanette (1976) jako tytułowa Nanette, w nowojorskim Princess Theatre w musicalu Censored Scenes from King Kong (1980) jako Iris i Agnes od Boga (Agnes of God, 1982) w Music Box Theatre w Nowym Jorku jako zakonnica Agnes. W 1975 roku dostała pierwszą rolę na dużym ekranie w komedii romantycznej Hala Ashby’ego Szampon według scenariusza i z udziałem Warrena Beatty’ego. Dwa lata później stała się znana z roli księżniczki Lei w pierwszej trylogii George’a Lucasa Gwiezdnych wojen (części IV–VI). Jej partnerami byli: Harrison Ford (Han Solo), Mark Hamill (Luke Skywalker) i Alec Guinness (Obi-Wan Kenobi). W komedii Blues Brothers (1980) byłą wściekłą narzeczoną Jake’a (John Belushi). Została laureatką Los Angeles Pen Award za debiut książkowy. Na podstawie jej autobiograficznej książki Postcards from the Edge w 1990 roku został zrealizowany film Pocztówki znad krawędzi z Meryl Streep i Shirley MacLaine w rolach głównych. W filmie ukazano historię rywalizacji pomiędzy Carrie a jej matką, Debbie Reynolds. Wizerunek młodej Carrie Fisher wygenerowany komputerowo (jako Księżniczkę Leię) pojawił się w filmie Łotr 1: Gwiezdne wojny – Historie. Dwa tygodnie po premierze filmu Fisher już nie żyła. Życie prywatne Nadużywała alkoholu i narkotyków, co sprawiło, że w 1980 była całkowicie niezdolna do grania. Ostatecznie zdecydowała się przystąpić do Anonimowych Narkomanów i Anonimowych Alkoholików, rozpoznano u niej chorobę afektywną dwubiegunową. 16 sierpnia 1983 poślubiła muzyka Paula Simona, jednak kilka miesięcy potem, w 1984 roku, rozwiedli się. W wieku 28 lat zakończyła kurację odwykową. W latach 1991–1994 była w nieformalnym związku z agentem Bryanem Lourdem, z którym miała córkę Billie Catherine (ur. 17 lipca 1992 w Los Angeles). W 1997 roku przeszła załamanie nerwowe. 23 grudnia 2016 doznała ataku serca podczas lotu transkontynentalnego z Londynu do Los Angeles. Po wylądowaniu została przewieziona do szpitala. Zmarła 27 grudnia 2016 w Los Angeles w wieku 60 lat. Dzień później zmarła jej matka, Debbie Reynolds. Została pochowana wraz z matką na Forest Lawn Memorial Park (Hollywood Hills) 5 stycznia 2017. Polski dubbing Linki zewnętrzne * * * Kategoria:Amerykańskie aktorki